v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
John Sigma/Alternate Realities
'John Henry Sigma '''is a scientist, hunter and business owner, being the owner and sole operator of SIGMACORP, he got his arm and eye destroyed by a cougar on a hunting trip and became villainous after his wife took his son away and hid him. * '''Universe 1: '''The Base Version of Sigma * '''Universe 2: '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 3: '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 4: '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 5: '''Assumed to be murdered * '''Universe 6: '''Assumed to be murdered * '''Universe 7: '''Unknown * '''Universe 8: '''Unknown * '''Universe 9: '''Deceased Mobster Leader * '''Universe 10: '''A tech mogul from Chicago * '''Universe 11: '''Similar to Universe 10 * '''Universe 12: '''Unknown * '''Universe 13: '''Unknown * '''Universe 14: '''Unknown * '''Universe 15: '''A gunsmith that lives out in the desert and Jack The Kid's father * '''Universe 16: '''A Japanese warlord who made a deal with a powerful demon * '''Universe 17: '''Assumed to live a similar of identical life * '''Universe 18: '''Assumed to live a similar or identical life * '''Universe 19: '''The biological father of Charen * '''Universe 20: '''Unseen, but assumed to live in this universe * '''Universe 21: '''Unseen, but assumed to live in this universe * '''Universe 22: '''Unseen, but assumed to live in this universe * '''Universe 23: '''Assumed to be murdered in this universe * '''Universe 24: '''Assumed to be murdered in this universe * '''Universe 25: '''Played by an actor named Grant Callister * '''Universe 26: '''Assumed to be murdered in this universe * '''Universe 27: '''Unknown * '''Universe 28: '''Leader of the Sigma Force and brainwasher of Iona * '''Universe 29: '''Assumed to be dead in this universe * '''Universe 30: '''A lady named Jenna Sigma * '''Universe 31: '''Assumed Deceased * '''Universe 32: '''Unknown * '''Universe 33: '''Unknown * '''Universe 34: '''Unknown * '''Universe 35: '''Unseen * '''Universe 36: '''Unknown * '''Universe 37: '''Unknown * '''Universe 38: '''Unseen * '''Universe 39: '''Unseen * '''Universe 40: '''The Vice Principal of the School * '''Universe 41: '''Unseen * '''Universe 42: '''Unknown * '''Universe 43: '''Unknown * '''Universe 44: '''Unseen * '''Universe 45: '''Unknown * '''Universe 46: '''Unknown * '''Universe 404: '''Non-Existent * '''Universe 610: '''The leader of SIGMACORP and a supervillain named Demonizer *'Universe CO-01: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-02: 'Takes on the Role of John Sigma Wilson AKA 'Deathstroke' *'Universe CO-03: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-04: 'Takes on the role of John Sigma Barnes AKA 'Winter Soldier' *'Universe CO-05: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-06: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-07: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-08: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-09: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-10: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-11: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-12: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-13: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-14: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-15: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-16: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-17: 'Takes on the role of the Region's Champion *'Universe CO-18: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-19: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-20: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-21: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-22: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-23: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-24: 'Unknown Role *'Universe CO-25: '''Unknown Role Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Scientists Category:V for Ventura Category:Antagonists Category:Alternate Realities